For the Sake of the Job
by Musichi
Summary: Gaby and Illya can't resist each other, yet they are hesitant to show each other their feelings. This is my first time writing a fan fiction, I hope you enjoy it. :D please let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

Note: Continuation from the movie Man From U.N.C.L.E.. I loved the movie and just can't get out of my mind what will happen next. This is my first story, I hope you all enjoy. Characters are not my own.

Overview: illya and Gaby's relationship is continuing to develop.

Chapter 1: The Hangover

Illya hears the small chirps outside, he feels the warmth coming on his skin. He opens his eyes and see Gaby lying next to him. He looks at her innocent face as she takes soft, deep breaths. He tucks some of the hair in her face behind her ear.

Last night, Illya came by Gaby's room to return a scarf she had dropped earlier. When he got to the room, the door was unlocked. He immediately thought that something was wrong. He stood against the door and peeked inside, he saw Gaby lying in the floor. He went inside, cautiously, and went over to Gaby. "Gaby." "Hm" "are you okay?" "Russian?" She said with a slur. He was a little relieved, she was just drunk. He noticed the half drunken bottle of vodka on the table. He picked her up, "you drink too much," he said with a sigh. "why are you always so serious?" She touched his face with her pointer finger and giggled, as she threw her head back. He pulled the blanket off and tucked her in. Once she hit the bed she hugged her pillow and hummed with delight. "Ah" she said after she took a deep breath in. She giggled as he pulled the blanket back over her. "Sleep it off, little one." He was going to leave but she grabbed his hand. "Please, stay." She still had her eyes closed but her brow was frowned as if she was about to cry. Then he saw the tear run down her chin. It didn't take much to get him to stay. He got in the bed under the blanket and she crawled up to him with half of her body resting on him, with her head resting on his chest. "I miss my Papa." He could understand how she was feeling. "He was always just protecting me, I wish I could have said more to him. Tell him that I forgive him." She cried and held his chest tighter. He just laid there and stroked her head as she cried and until she fell asleep.

Illya carefully crawled out of bed and snuck out of the room. He went back to his room and changed. He wore a plain button up shirt with some slacks. They had a meeting today at Waverley's room. Solo knocked on his door. "Who is it?" Illya said. "It's me." He opened the door and let him come in as illya went to grab a few things. "Morning cowboy" "morning, I came by last night, but you were gone. Out doing some spying last night?" He took a seat on the couch. Illya put on his watch. "I went for a walk last night." "All night?" "Couldn't sleep." "Hm, well alright," not wanting to push the issue forward. "Waverley is waiting for us, let's go," illya said as he walked over to solo. "Did you check on Gaby?" Solo said as he stood up. "No, why do you ask me?" "Just a question my friend. She's probably already upstairs for all we know. Lets go," Solo walked ahead of illya, toward the door, Illya followed and locked the door behind him.

Gaby's head was throbbing. She hadn't drank like that in a while. Last night was almost a fuzz, but she remembered Illya holding her to sleep. She touches her arm as to still feel the warmth of his body, but she was feeling something else... Her dinner from the night before, coming back up for another taste. She ran to the bathroom and throws up in the toilet. She coughs and spits the left over vomit. She brushes her teeth and gets ready to go upstairs. She wore a simple blue dress and sunglasses.

She got upstairs and Solo and Illya were already there. "Morning" Solo said in a cheery voice. She tried to stay composed, not showing that his voice was making her head throb. She smiled and said, "good morning," then sat down. Illya slightly pushed toward her a red snapper/bloody Mary. She looked at him but he just drank his coffee and a piece of bread. She took a sip and she felt it sooth her throat and the hairs on her neck stood up. She gulped it down. She was starting to feel a little better already. Waverly came upstairs. "Good morning everyone," he said. Gaby puts her hand on her head, "not so loud," she mumbles.


	2. The Mission

**Chapter 2: The Mission**

"Good morning everyone. Hope you all rested well last night," he said as he passed around a file. "His name is John Born. He is a British businessman, he is a math and science genius as well. He is also one of our agents, but he's gone rouge. No one has heard from him in the last 48 hours. Born has a warehouse here in the city, we will need to go in and get some important files. We are not sure if he's been kidnapped or if has traded sides. But in the meantime, we need to clean house a little." He laid down the blueprints. "The place is locked up pretty well. From the outside, it looks like a regular building but inside, there are a lot of locks you will have to go through. Be sure to be prepared for those Solo." "Got it" "other than that, it should be a simple, in and out job. , you will be the driver for the night. In case, something goes wrong, which it shouldn't. We will meet here again in the morning." Waverly left.

Later that night, Illya came to Solos room with all his gear. Illya set his things down and then Gaby came out from the bathroom. She wore a sweater and tight black pants with her hair tied up. "Do I look like a driver?" She joked. He walked up to her, every time he did that, her breath always shortened. He put his hat on her head. "There, now you look like driver" he gave her a small smile. She smiled nervously, her hands were shaking again. He touched her hand. "Don't be scared, I'll be close by." She took a breath and nodded as she looked into his blue eyes. "Ready?" Solo interrupted, of course. This made both of them throw down their hands. "Let's go," Illya said as he looked at Gaby with a small smile. She nodded because she took that as, "everything will be fine," she fixed the hat and followed right behind them.

The guys had been in the building for a while now, Gaby's grip was tightening on the wheel as she started to worry. She heard shots fired. She turned on the car and waited, soon she sees Solo and Illya come around the back and they jump in the car, she speeds off. "What happened back there?" She said, concentrating on the road. "Born was there, along with some of his friends. Bastard is a traitor, a secret-selling bastard. Illya, let me see," Illya let out a groan "Illya?" Gaby said in a worried tone. She heard Solo rip some material from his jacket. "You'll have to pay me back for this," he joked as he wrapped the wound tightly. "Does he need a doctor?" "Just take us back to the hotel, Waverly will know what to do." They got to the hotel. "Wait here, I'll get Waverly." Solo went upstairs, trying not to seem out of place as people walked by. Gaby turned around as saw Illya holding his arm over his wound, his hand covered in blood. "Illya," she climbed over into the back seat. She helped him press down the wound, there was so much blood. "I'm fine, it's just a scratch." "Shut up." She was trying to hold back her tears. "Gaby," he held her hand with the hand that was holding down his wound. "It'll be okay илая моя (MIlaya Moyna)" Solo came back with a jacket. "Let's go" he pulled Illya out of the car and covered him over with the jacket, so it wouldn't look as noticeable. "We'll take him the back way," they both supported him and Waverly was back there waiting. They quickly took him upstairs, if people saw them, they just pretended Illya was drunk. They got to Waverlys room. He had all his tools out already. "I got this, you guys need to go. You aren't suppose to be in this room." "We aren't leaving," Gaby said. "Let's go Gaby." Solo held her arm softly but guided her strongly enough to point that they really needed to leave. "He will be fine." She felt a tight pull in her chest, the facts were hard to swallow, but she knew they were both right, "its for the mission," she thought, she left with Solo, her steps never felt so heavy.

илая моя-my darling


	3. The Talk

**Chapter 3: The Talk**

Gaby waited in Solos room. She sat on the couch all nervous and worried. "Stop it. You'll break the floor with all that shaking." He passed her a drink. "I'm fine," he set it down, then he sat in the chair across and took a drink. "Aren't you worried?" "Gaby, we're agents, we get hurt all the time. Its part of the job, I know that, and Illya knows that. Yes, we worry if our partner will make it but we can't show it, or it could be very dangerous for us. It could lead to covers being blown, operations going south. Agents need to keep their composure." She took a deep breath to calm herself down. Her chest was feeling tight, and it hurt with every breath she took.

"I know you care for Illya, but this is the truth. We can't show our emotions so easily, you will learn this over time." The door opened and Waverly comes inside. "How is he?" Gaby sits up, not being able to hide her worry. Waverly comes and sits down on the couch. "He's fine. I was able to stop the bleeding and take out the bullet. Thank god it was all in one piece. It didn't hit any arteries, but his arm will be out of commission for a few weeks. He's resting now. Now tell me what happened."

They told Waverly everything that happened and told him that they were not able to get the files. "That bastard. Alright, this'll have to be taken over mi6. Just lay low til I give you further instructions." Waverly left. They looked at each other. "Seems serious." "This man knows all the secrets, and a lot of agents. It could lead to a lot of deaths." She sat there silently, then takes a small sip from the drink in front of her.

Later that night, she sneaks into Illya's room. She walked over to his bed, his arm was in a sling. She sat on his bed and touched his face, he quickly grabbed her hand. "Ah!" She was scared. "Gaby," he exhaled and let go. He was already tired. "What are you doing here?" "I wanted to see if you were still alive," she said almost as to make a joke. She was so nervous at this moment, she didn't know what to say. He chuckled softly, his face winced, the laughing made it a little painful for him. "I'm fine," he sat up against the bed post and turned on the lamp. "Waverly patched me up pretty good," she was relieved to see him doing well.

Then she remembered what Solo said about showing their emotions. The thought had made her face change and her mood, something any agent could catch, "I'm glad that you're okay, I should probably get back to my room," she said as she was about to get up. He softly grabbed her hand, "what's wrong?" She looked at him, she saw his face was full of concern. She looked down at her feet, feeling her tears well up, "its nothing. Get some rest," she didn't want to let his hand go, but she let her hand slip from out of his grip.

She closed the door, and her knees felt weak. She leaned against the wall trying to hold herself up, she put her back against the wall and slide to the floor, pulling her knees to her chest. Gaby felt a tear roll down, she was shocked herself. The past couple days was the most she had cried in her whole life. "Don't be stupid Gaby, he's your partner," she wiped her eyes. She heard someone walking down the hallway, and soon they were standing right next to her. "I knew you would be here," Solo sat on the floor next to her. She sniffles and wipes her eyes again, he pulls out a handkerchief and gives it to her. As she's wiping her eyes, he starts to talk.

"I've come to really care about you Gaby," he said with a straight face. "I know you both think that I'm a player, and at first, maybe I did think about taking you up," she chuckled at the thought. He smiled because he agreed that the thought was ridiculous. "But then I saw you with Illya, I could see that both of you had an attraction to each other," he leaned his head against the wall, "I had no idea where we would go with the mission, I just thought that we would do the mission and never see each other again. But now, I've come to like the both of you, sad to say." She laughs again and looks at him. "I'm not saying that you can't be with Illya, but for the sake of the team, I need to keep watch. And right now, I think you will get hurt if you get too involved." The words hurt, but Gaby knew that Solo was right, she couldn't think straight when it comes to Illya. She would have to let go of her feelings for the sake of the team.

"I understand." He stood up and offered her his hand, she took it and stood up, she got up too fast and had to brace herself on Solo. "You okay?" She nodded. He kissed her forehead, "everything will be alright," she nodded again. "Come on," he was going to take her to her room, he put her arm around his and led the way. "Thanks Solo. A player does have some deeper feelings, huh?" He laughed, "its new to me as well, sweetheart." She looked back at Illya's room, then she looked back forward and kept walking toward her room. She cried that night, letting her feelings for Illya become just another painful memory.


	4. The Confession

Chapter 4: The Confession

"Well, I have to head over to England, in the meantime, help him change his bandages. And keep him inside, there may be Borns men looking for a man who has been shot. I'll be back soon, just lay low, okay?", these were Waverly's orders before he left.

A shirtless Illya is sitting up on his bed looking at a chess board when Solo walks in. "Morning Peril," he sat on a nearby chair and pulled out hit medical kit. "How are you feeling today?" He helped him take off the sling. "It's fine," Illya says as Solo unravels the wound. "It's still bleeding a little, but it looks like it'll heal fine." He put new bandaging and wrapped up his arm and returned the sling. "Okay, well that's it, did you need anything from the outside world?" "How is Gaby? I haven't seen her in a while." "She hasn't been feeling too well these past few days, she's just been resting. She's fine though, you should rest up too. Now I have a date." Solo closed his kit and walked out.

Illya sat there, thinking to himself if he should go and check up on her. He put on a shirt, which hurt like hell to put on, and walked over to Gaby's room. He knocked on the door, he could hear the little footsteps come toward the door, "who is it?" He heard her say through the door. "It's Illya," he heard her footsteps stop. "Can I come inside?" He waited there a while but soon he heard the door unlock and she opened the door. She stepped to the side, allowing him to come inside. "Hey" he said as he walked by. She didn't say anything and closed the door. He turned around to look at her, she was wearing her pjs and her hair was tied in a messy bun. "I heard you were sick, are you feeling better?" He was going to touch her arm but she moved away, she walked past him to make it seem like she didn't just dodge his move. She was fixing the bed. "Oh yeah, I'm fine. I think it was just exhaustion. How's your arm?" "The cowboy is a very bad nurse," he laughed hoping she would laugh too, she just gave him a smile. He cleared his throat. "Well I'm glad you are feeling better." "Thanks, did you need anything else?" She was keeping her distance from him, standing in the bedroom. "No, no, that was it?" "Well, thanks for checking up." She walks over to the door and opened it. He was about to walk out, but then he closed the door. "Illya!" She was surprised. "What's going on? Why are you avoiding me?" He looked at her with his piercing blue eyes. "I'm not," she wasn't expecting this. "Don't lie Gaby. What's wrong? I thought we were okay." "We are. I just," she got lost for words. "I just don't think it's a good idea for you to be here," "why?" He walked closer to her but she took a step back. "Please don't," she was about to cry. It felt like someone had kicked him in the stomach. He opened the door and left.

He's seen her cry but it was different because he made her cry. He sat in his room, and soon it was nighttime. Solo returned from his date and came to do a last check up. "What are you stewing about?" Solo said as if he could see the frustration coming out of him. "Gaby is afraid of me. I never saw her look at me like that before. I've seen so many people look at me like that, but I never expected it from Gaby." Solo poured himself and Illya a drink and sat next to him. Illya gulped it down.

"She's scared alright, but its not of you," Solo said with a sigh. "You didn't see her," "I talked to her, Illya. I told her that she needed to stay away," Solo confessed. "What the hell are you talking about?" "It's not good for the team. You both can't keep control of your feelings. After she saw you bleeding, she was a mess. We can't have that on this team, and I don't want her to get hurt anymore." Solo sat back, and took another sip. "This back and forth needed to stop. Unsure feelings and emotions could bring this whole team down." Illya thought about it. "I will take care of her Solo." Illya looked Solo in the eyes. "I'll make her happy, and I'll make this right." Solo saw the sincerity in his eyes. "I'm trusting you with her, don't screw this up." "I won't," Illya got back up and left, Solo finished his drink. "Finally," Solo said.

Illya kept knocking on the door, "Gaby, open up" she did, "Ill..," before she could finish he came inside closing the door behind him and then wrapped his one arm around her and hugged her.


	5. CThe Kiss

Chapter 5: The Kiss

"Illya, what are you doing? What's gotten into you," She pushed him away slightly and laughed it off trying to play it off like it was a joke. "Solo told me what he told you." She was surprised that he knew. She ran her hand up and down her arm. "I don't want to put you in danger. But I need time to get over this. I don't know how to not care about you Illya." He tightened his grip around her hand, then he said, "Solo is right." She looked at him, then he continued, "as agents, we are trained to hide our true emotions. Many times our enemies will use what we care about to their advantage. I had thought about it before, and you know that I am not good at hiding my anger. But that is because I know I can beat the hell out of the other guy," she chuckled and sniffled. "But I care about you too Gaby, for me, this is a new feeling. I sometimes think how it could be dangerous, for me to feel this way, especially because we work together. But I know that I will do all I can to protect you, and whatever trouble you get, I will beat the hell out of that guy," she smiled again. "I will teach you how to keep your composure, but it doesn't mean that you have to stop caring, chop-shop."

He walks up to her, moves a strand of hair and tucks it behind her ear, then he runs his thumb down her jawline. She leans in closer to him, she rests her hand on his chest and closes her eyes as he gives her a kiss. It was a soft kiss, she follows his lead. He runs his hand behind her neck and kisses her deeper. She feels her tongue become entangled with his, tasting his cigarette. He stops and looks at her, both of them a little shorter of breath. "You drank again?" He said with a smile, "I only had a sip," she smiled back. He kissed her again, she could feel his kiss with her whole body. She wraps her arms around his neck and takes it all in.


	6. The Nurse

**Chapter 6: The Nurse**

A shirtless Illya is on top of Gaby on the couch, kissing her. His free arm propping his body up as Gaby runs one her hand down his arm and the other through his hair. He kisses her neck and she lets out a small moan. "Illya, Illya," she pushes him back a little. "I'm just suppose to change your bandage." That's what they were doing originally but they had gotten distracted. His bandage was hanging from his body, that's why she said something.

He sat up and she sat up next to him, she fixed herself, pressing down lightly on her shirt. "Okay," she takes off the bandage and she puts ointment on a new gauze and presses it on his arm as she slowly wraps his arm with the bandaging. She leans in to rip the bandaging so she can tie it, and kisses his arm after she rips it. He looks over at her as she finishes, she grabs his shirt and stands in front of him. She puts one arm in at a time, being extra careful around the injured arm. He pulls her in, she giggled. "Illya," she puts her hands on his shoulders and looks down at him. "How am I doing, Nurse?" "You are healing pretty fast. Wounds almost closed up, how do you feel moving your arm?" He put his other arm around her waist. "Uh, maybe 60℅," he put it back down because of the pain. "That is pretty good for only 5 days," "I'm a fast healer, and I have a pretty nurse" "I think you mean, pretty good nurse," "I meant what I said," she laughs as he pulls her in and she kisses him again.

Still kissing him, she sits on his lap and wraps her arm around his neck. "Aren't you hungry?" She said between kisses, "a little," he kisses her neck. "You should eat," she holds his hair. "My nurse is so strict." "That's ah," she moaned "that's right, I want you to get all better," he ran his hand right under her shirt, touching her skin, running his fingers along her waist. "Illya," she said in a soft voice. There was a knock at the door. "Gaby," it was Solo. "Don't answer him." "It might be important," he stopped and groaned between her neck and shoulder. She laughed. "I'll go see. She patted his head and got up. He sighed and grabbed his sling on the table, he puts it on himself.

She opened the door. "Everyone decent," he teased. "Shut up, what do you want?" Illya said as he walked up behind her. "I just came to see if you two were still alive. You've both been cooped up in there for the past few days." "We're okay? My nurse is taking better care of me," Illya joked as he put his arm around Gaby. "That hurts me more than you think, Peril," Solo says as he puts his hand over his heart. They smiled slightly, "well I just came to tell you that Waverly called. He'll be back in two days. Waverly isn't dumb, and I don't want to cover for you both all the time, so two days gives you both enough time to sort out things." "Thanks Cowboy" Illya said. "Yeah, I'll get going now," he left and they closed the door. Then he heard small footsteps behind him. "Solo," Gaby said as he turned around. She hugged him, "thanks," she kissed him on the cheek and went back to the room while waving goodbye. "Darn kids," he chuckled.


End file.
